


The Difference

by manicmanner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post 01.08, Post Arrow 03.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Wells is not amused by the small show of rebellion the team demonstrated in Starling City. He explains why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

He didn’t know exactly how to feel about the doctor at any given point, but in this moment Barry felt like a kid getting reprimanded in school. Which wasn’t far from the truth.

Caitlin, Cisco, and himself were standing in a line in their main area of operation in S.T.A.R. Labs, watching Dr. Wells’ turned back. Even Cisco was quiet for once, although he was constantly shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

The wait for Dr. Wells to say anything must feel like an eternity for his friends, Barry thought. For him, it _was_ longer, as least longer than usual. Ever since he gained super-speed, the world around him seemed slower than it had been. He had some theories about why, but it didn’t make the reality of his perception suck any less in moments like this.

Dr. Wells finally spoke. “I understand that you three don’t always see why I do the things I do,” he started. He wheeled himself around to face the three of them, rolling just an inch forward in their direction. “But going to Starling City to help the Arrow was not the wisest course of action.” 

Barry bit his tongue as Dr. Wells turned back around and pulled up the latest post from Iris’s blog. “The Flash: A Menace?” Barry’s heart clenched up. “This is not the kind of attention we want. This is not what Barry wanted to represent; this does not represent all of our efforts to help this city.”

“But they needed us. Without all of us, without Barry, bombs would have gone off all around the city!” Cisco exclaimed. When Dr. Wells glanced over at Cisco, he crossed his arms sheepishly over his chest, but he stood his ground. “I’m not wrong.”

Barry could see where this was likely to go. He stepped forward. “Dr. Wells, they were just following my example. They don’t deserve the group ‘you-should-have-done-better’ speech. Blame it on me.”

“Barry—“ Caitlin started to protest.

The older man’s eyes held Barry’s as he responded. “No, I think he’s right,” Dr. Wells said, holding up a placating hand. “He’s taking responsibility for his actions. Caitlin, you and Cisco are free to go. I’ll talk to the two of you later.”

From his peripheral, Barry saw Cisco grab Caitlin’s arm and gently pull her out of the danger zone. He could feel Caitlin’s glare burning into his back until they had disappeared around the corner. He knew he was going to hear an earful from his friend later, but one obstacle at a time.

Dr. Wells sighed, taking off his glasses for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose with his spare hand before putting them back on. “I understand that Oliver Queen is someone you personally admire--with some reservations, as we’ve discovered. But while he has the desire to do good, his methods of going about it are lacking.” 

Barry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He felt the beginnings of outrage and anger simmer close to the surface; a sensation that was uncomfortable so soon after “Rainbow Raider”, as Caitlin had dubbed him. “He’s come a long way, and you know what? You’re not above some pretty messed up stuff too. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you used a person as a—a meat shield. Oliver’s never done that.”

“That you know of,” Dr. Wells argued.

Barry opened his mouth only to shut it again. He had thought the Arrow, Oliver, had been above torturing people for information too, and he had seen first-hand that was far from the truth. As much as Barry wanted to believe Oliver would never do something like that, he didn’t know everything his friend had ever done.

Dr. Wells rolled past Barry as the speedster worked through that particularly unpleasant thought, stopping at the costume’s case. Barry turned to follow the doctor’s progression. “I did that to protect you; all of you. One bad man’s life is not worth three good lives that have yet to live up to their potential.” Barry watched as Dr. Wells started to reach out towards the glass before stopping just short of it. 

The action was odd to Barry. Dr. Wells always confused him about where he stood on the hero business. That gesture had almost seemed… reverent. Barry felt a little weird having seen the half-completed action. But he shook his head. “But you can’t play God like that. You can’t just do some math and calculate who’s worth saving.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not right!” Barry snapped. He couldn’t believe anyone could ask such a question, even if he questioned Dr. Wells at times. “You know that!”

Dr. Wells turned towards him, a sad smile on his lips. “Do I?” Barry kept quiet, realizing the man was trying to bait him. “Most people don’t believe that, not when it matters. But you do. It’s what makes you who you are, makes you a hero.”

Barry flushed. This was getting a lot more intense than he had imagined. And they were way past lecture, although he couldn’t tell what exactly the lecture had morphed into.

He thought about Oliver, the confession about losing a piece of himself with every misstep. He thought about dragging Eddie out of Iris’ car, of beating up Oliver. He hadn’t been in his right mind, but… “What makes you think I won’t screw up when it matters? I mean, that’s a possibility, right?”

“You won’t,” Dr. Wells stated simply. He was looking at Barry with an expression Barry didn’t know how to interpret. Barry’s flush wasn’t subsiding under the scrutiny.

But the utter confidence the man had in him was flooring. “How are you so sure?” Barry asked.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Dr. Wells’ lips, not like Barry was looking intently at them. “I have a certain way of knowing.”

Barry nodded, glancing away. He rubbed at the back of his neck in discomfort. “I’ll try to make sure Caitlin and Cisco stay out of danger. But I won’t stop helping Oliver or anyone else who asks.” He stared Dr. Wells down to make sure he got the message.

He got a smile, a genuine one, for his efforts. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” the doctor said with a small chuckle that made Barry even more uncomfortable, for some reason. “It’s who you are, after all.”

Barry’s heart fluttered a little faster than usual (Woah, where did that come from, Barry thought) and he gave him a small grin back. “So, uh, I’ll see you for testing tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Well--I’ll just--head out then,” Barry said with a disjointed lilt. He headed out the way his friends had, hyperaware of Dr. Wells’ lingering gaze on him as he retreated.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this isn't a couple I should be shipping, but that hasn't stopped the shipping. It's just so hard to resist.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed my little drabble-thing!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
